Harry Potter and the Half Blood Homunculi
by Annethy
Summary: FMAHP xover AU spoilers for end of FMA anime and HBP. Edward Elric goes to Hogwarts. His mission? Protect Harry Potter from the threat of Voldemrt. But the Truth has different plans for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Finished renovations. Time to finish ch. 5.
1. Author's Notes and Timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

If you want to, just skip this. Any confusion with dates can be checked here. If you think I have forgotten somthing important, please PM me. I'll try to fix it.

This story focuses a lot on dates so I am giving you people my timeline of major dates. Please note that all of the dates are made up. (Except October 3rd) Please also note that this story becomes AU around the time of Greed's death. I have included important quotes and the ages of main characters.

update 12/26/06- grah! I keep on having to change this….

1899-

December 12 – Edward Elric is born.

1900-

March 15 – Winry Rockbell is born.

1901-

May 23 – Alphonse Elric is born.

1904-

November 8 – Hohenheim Elric leaves Rizembool. (Edward 4, Alphonse 3)

1906-

August 9 – Gran orders Mustang to kill the Rockbell doctors.

1908-

July 13 – Trisha Elric dies. (Edward 8, Alphonse 7)

1909-

April to May - Yok Island training: "All is one, one I all."

May to October – Izumi's training.

October 31 – Failed transmutation: the Gate/Truth (Edward 10, Alphonse 9)

November 3 – Meeting Mustang.

November 10 – Automail installation.

1910-

October 2 – Finished automail rehab. (Edward 11, Alphonse 10, Winry 11)

October 3 – Burning the Elric house: "DON"T FORGET. 3.OCT.10"

October 6 – Train Hijacking.

December 12 – Elysia Hughes born. First circle-less alchemy

December 18, 19, &20 – State Alchemist Exam

1911-

January 3 – Human!Barry the Chopper incident. (Edward 12, Alphonse 11,Winry 11)

January 15 – Chimera!Nina transmutation & death. First Scar killing.

February 3, 4, & 5 – Youswell mission: "Alchemist of the People" Lyra(minus Dante)

1914-

May 10 & 11 – Lior. (Edward 15, Alphonse 13)

May 15, 16, &17 – Xenotime & red water

June 3 – State Alchemist Assessment: Fullmetal vs. Flame

June 5 – Marcoh- "The truth within the truth" Scar kills Basque Gran.

June 25 - Lab Five.

July 13 – Hughes dies.

August 11 - Wrath is discovered.

August 17 – Wrath becomes a homunculus. (Eats the red stones)

August 21 – Chimeras kidnap Al. (Alphonse 14)

August 19 – Attack on Devil's Nest & death of Greed. (AU begins)

September 16 – Al is transmuted into the Philosopher's Stone

October 2 – Alphonse is captured by the homunculi & taken to underground city

October 3 – Edward is killed. (Revived at the price of Al's memories)

1915-

June 24 – Half Blood Homunculi begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Fullmetal's Mission

**Harry Potter and the Half-blood Homunculi**

A HP/FMA xover by Annethy

- - - - -

Chapter one: Fullmetal Mission

- - - - -

"Die!"

There was blood. A lot of it. And it was everywhere. The source was a boy with long blonde hair pulled back into a braid and a long sharp lance sticking _through_ his stomach. The wieldier of the lance pulled his weapon out and slowly transformed it back into an arm. He snickered as the blonde boy's bright gold eyes glossed over and then closed.

"Well, pipsqueak. Looks like you finally died. It took you long enough. After all those murderers failed I was beginning to think you would never kick the bucket."

"NII-SAN! NO! THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Roughly shoving the boy's body to the side, the killer turned to face a large suit of armor pinned to the ground. The armor was thrashing about trying to get loose and to the dead boy. The boy's executioner sauntered over to the armor and sighed before kicking it the side to silence it.

"Face it. Your brother's dead. I'd kill you too but we need that Stone you've got inside of you." The killer strode off through a doorway and slammed the door shut. After ten minutes of thrashing about the armor had severed its bonds and crawled over to the dead boy.

"Edward… please wake up… you and I have to get out of here… wake up… please… it's me, Al…" Al began to shake as if crying. He slowly brought his hands together in a resounding clap and positioned them shakily on the tattered body of Edward.

Both Edward and Al became engulfed in blinding white light. When the light subsided, Alphonse was nowhere to in sight, but Edward was lying in the ground breathing slowly. All of a sudden, he sat up with a strangled cry and a clank of metal.

"Al-alphonse? What?" he stammered, looking around in confusion. The sight that met his eyes was several gallons of blood on the floor and… a helmet. Al's helmet.

"Oh, god no." Edward was scrambling across the distance between himself and the helmet to pick it up when he heard a voice.

"Nii…san?"

Ed froze, then whipped his head around only to spot a tiny scrap of metal on the floor. Forgetting the helm, Edward slowly approached the fragment of what had once been his brother. Barely blinking, he cautiously picked up the piece and turned it over. There was the circle, inscribed in his own blood, unharmed and whole.

"Al… I thought you sacrificed your self to bring me back to life." Ed's relief was obvious.

"What do you mean, Nii-san? How were you were dead? And why do you look different?" Alphonse's voice sounded very unsure. Ed looked at Al in disbelief.

"Don't you remember? The lance? Envy stabbing me?" Even though he was okay now, Ed shuddered.

"You're going to take the state alchemist exam in tomorrow, Nii-san! You can't be getting stabbed!" Al chided. "And how did I get broken? You better fix me soon!"

There was a jiggling of the handle on the momentarily forgotten door. Ed quickly picked up Al's helmet and transmuted Alphonse into a miniature suit of armor.

"We'll figure this out later. Just come with me." Ed brusquely walked to the wall and transmuted a hole in it. Alphonse and Edward climbed through the hole and vanished into the darkness as the hole itself disappeared. The door opened to reveal Edward's killer, Envy.

The homunculus seemed perturbed at the disappearance of the alchemists, but only sighed and said, "Well, they're both gone now. I suppose the tin can tried to revive the pipsqueak and failed. No skin off my back."

- - - - -

Ed's body was bathed in sweat as he sat up in his bed. He kept having that dream. Dying once was bad enough, but reliving it and watching it happen repeatedly would drive a person insane.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" Al's worried voice snapped him out of his reprieve. Al had sacrificed his memory and the philosopher's stone just to bring him back to the world of the living. Edward was personally and guiltily relived at the loss of his brother's memories. Many horrible things like Lior, Lab Five, even being transmuted into the Philosopher's Stone were not something he wanted Al to dwell on.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Another one, Nii-san?"

Ed growled an affirmative, got out of the tangle of sheets he called his bed, and grabbed his clothes. "C'mon I have to meet Mustang this morning. I wanna get it over with so I can get back to research."

- - - - -

"What the hell? What kind of moron do you take me for, Bastard Colonel?" Edward screeched in rage. "I'm not going to get any research done if you send me off to who-knows-where every time you need one of these lame assignments done!"

"Shrimp, it is of the utter importance that you shut up and listen. We need to keep up good relations with this 'Ministry' if we don't want another war!" the older man yelled back. If you knew Colonel Mustang well enough, you would have known that he was only making this a big deal because he could get away with not doing his paperwork. Well, normally he wouldn't do it anyway, but Lt. Hawkeye would start shooting at him before he was settled into procrastinating. Also, it was funny watching Ed get angry when you called him short.

"First of all, I'M ONLY EIGHT CENTIMETERS SHORTER THAN YOU NOW YOU BASTARD!" Ed _had_ gotten taller and he really was only eight centimeters shorter than Roy. "And second, Mustang, you should know by now that I really don't give a damn about foreign relations. I have research to do. Besides, you haven't said why this is gonna be worth my while. Equivalent exchange, jackass."

"Apparently, the headmaster of a school-" Mustang began but was cut off by Ed.

"No. Frigin'. Way. My last education was bad enough. I don't want another one like it and I'm not going to any school."

Mustang was beginning to tire of this unrelenting banter (which was going nowhere) and attempted to end it quickly. "Fullmetal, keep this up and you will be court marshaled and I'll cut research funds." This shut the still-shorter-than-Roy alchemist up fast.

"You wouldn't dare." Ed hissed.

"Care to try me?" Roy paused, enjoying the expression on Edward's face change from well-suppressed anger to barely confined rage. Still, the sixteen-year-old kept quiet.

"Didn't think so. Anyway, back to the mission. You and I are to go to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' as a new teacher (me of course, being taller and more mature) and a student (you 'cause you are the only one short enough) from the 'Amestrian Military Academy of Alchemists'." When Ed began to shake from suppressed mirth, he paused. "What's so funny Fullmetal?" Roy inquired to have Ed burst out laughing.

"I… (snicker) can't imagine you being a teacher… (laughter) 'Amestrian Military Academy of Alchemists'… (more laughter) oh man, what a load of bull… and magic? You have to be kidding me!" Ed's laughter died down as he quickly pulled himself together. Roy's eye twitched but he continued anyway.

"I'm going to ignore that show of immaturity. Moving on, your assignments include gathering information around the subject of a so-called 'Dark Lord' and protect (inconspicuously) a boy by the name of Harry Potter. Now, we don't have a picture of the total situation so you'll also need to file some reports."

"Wait." Ed interrupted. "I still don't see how this is going to contribute to my research. Al and I are-"

"Fullmetal. I was just getting to that part. The headmaster of Hogwarts says there is an extensive library at the school. As a teacher, I could give you access to all of it. Also, there was a Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts until it was destroyed recently." Edward's face hade gone from attentive at the mention of a library, to surprise at the philosopher's stone's mention, to mortification at the mention of its destruction. Before Ed could say anything though, Roy continued speaking.

"This particular stone was created by someone with the name of Nicholas Flamel. He was a _wizard_ alchemist so his technique may have differed from the one used in Lab Five and Lior. You are free to investigate that as you wish." The Fullmetal Alchemist's face was closed, showing no emotion whatsoever.

The public mostly knew the Lab Five incident as a freak accident with some old gas line leakage and live wires and Lior was just a religion-endued rebellion. Roy was one of the few people who knew what had _really_ gone on in the lab and in that fateful city. Mustang was sure that Edward was remembering how he had almost sacrificed the lives of two dozen people (being convicts, they were not exactly innocents) just for his own personal gains. It hadn't helped that the homunculi were threatening to kill Al if Ed didn't submit to their will. Blowing up the laboratory was not what the homunculi had intended to do until Edward had refused to create the stone and practically destroyed the interior.

Lior however, was a very different problem. Edward and Alphonse had gone to Lior about a year ago in search of the Philosopher's Stone. A church there was led by a man who could perform what he claimed was miracles like creating fountains of wine and even bringing the dead back to life. However, the man's miracles were just alchemy and he had plans for rebelling against the government. Edward had gone and revealed the man's intentions to the people of the town and the people rebelled. Later the homunculi moved in and started more disorder, which resulted in the government sending in troops to calm the people down.

In the end, it had been a huge fiasco. Edward had just been deployed when Scar, a serial killer who targeted State Alchemists, turned his brother into an incomplete Philosopher's Stone. Scar then sacrificed over four thousand Amestrian soldiers to complete the Stone. That still had not been the worst part. The homunculi came after the two brothers and captured Alphonse to take him to an underground city where their master, Dante, was. She planned to use the Philosopher's Stone (this case being Al) to extend her own life. Edward had rushed to the city just in time to stop the transmutation. In the chaos that followed, Dante and the other homunculi had escaped while one, Envy, lingered to kill Ed. The fact that Edward was alive and breathing in front of Roy proved Al had given up his own chance to be human to save his brother.

"Fine. I'll take it." Ed's voice snapped Mustang out of his own thoughts and back into the material world.

"Very well. Here, read this report. It has all of the information we have obtained as of now." Ed took the large envelope in his hands and inspected its contents quickly before replacing them and turning to go.

"Colonel. How long is this mission going to be? And when do we leave? I need to know if I should have Winry do a full maintenance soon."

_Hmmmm… the automail is going to be a problem._ Roy thought.

"The mission will be at least eleven months long and you are leaving soon. I can't tell you exactly when because all I know is that you are leaving by yourself within the next three days." _Maybe I should have told him Alphonse was not coming._

"Alone? What about Al?" Edward sputtered.

"Alone." Mustang confirmed, and then added, "Alphonse will have to stay."

"What the hell? Al has to come! The research is for _him_!" Ed was distressed about leaving his brother alone while he was gone for almost a year.

"The mission is first priority. I'm allowing you to continue your research during that time simply because if I didn't, you would quit the military and I'd loose a perfectly good subordinate." Ed was somewhat shocked at the last comment. It was one of the few times Mustang actually complimented him instead of making jabs at his height (which wasn't so short now!) and telling Ed what he had done on missions before Edward handed in his reports.

"Alright! Geez…" Ed turned on his heel and began to walk out of the office, the stream of obscenities tumbling out of his mouth barely loud enough for Roy to hear.

"Before I forget Fullmetal, since you are going to be representing the military 'academy' and this is the easiest way to ensure you are wearing gloves and hiding your automail; you are going to have to wear your uniform. All the time." Ed froze but Mustang was sure that if you dumped a bucket of water on his head, it would immediately turn into steam. He was that angry.

_Oh damn… five… four… three… two… one… queue explosion._

Let us just say the cursing that followed is not appropriate to put into text…

Roy Mustang's office was in cinders by the time the Fullmetal Alchemist left, while the Colonel himself was hiding under the charred remains of his desk.

- - - - -

Note: Roy is 180 cm tall (5'11") and Ed is 172 cm tall (5' 5")… Ed deserves to be tall!

Yayness! I finished! Time for chapter five!

6


	3. Chapter 2: Who gave Ed a gun?

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Homunculi**

A FMA/HP xover by Annethy  
- - - - -

Chapter Two: Who gave Ed a gun?

- - - - -

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" The lumbering suit of armor asked. 

"Nothing is wrong Al. Colonel Shithead just gave the dumbest assignment ever… not only do I have to go to school, but a school for _magic_! What a load of bullshit…" Edward's loud outburst had declined into a low mumble of words that should not be repeated to virgin ears.

"Ooooh! Magic! That would be soooo cool to learn!" Alphonse exclaimed, just like the eleven-year old he thought he was.

"Yeah, for you Al, not me. Besides, it doesn't exist, and match-head says you can't come. Something about the armor being too conspicuous." Ed sighed. With the ever-present threat of the homunculi, Edward was really getting worried about the people he cared for. "I'm having Winry come around for maintenance this afternoon. When she leaves for Rizembool, you're going with her."

"Why, Nii-san?" The two alchemists had arrived at Edward's dorm.

"Well there are the homunculi to worry about and Scar still hasn't been confirmed dead. I want you to…" Ed was beginning to look embarrassed and was distractedly rummaging around for the key to his dorm. The younger Elric pulled his own key out and unlocked the door. If Al had a face that could portray emotions, his grin would have been big enough to stretch from Central to Youswell.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll keep Winry safe for you." Ed nodded, not paying attention. "I'll even make sure she doesn't get any boyfriends!" Al babbled happily.

"Yeah, thanks." Ed sounded relieved until Al's last remark sunk in. "Huh? Wait… WHAT?"

"Nothing Nii-san!" Alphonse squeaked, clearly thinking he was either a genius or hilarious. For someone who only had memories from before his eleventh birthday, Alphonse had the thought process of a fifteen-year-old.

"That's what I figured."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and in stumbled Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, looking very depressed and carrying a package.

"Lt. Havoc, what's the matter?" questioned the ever-caring Alphonse. Lt. Havoc was a nonchalant character who tended to be a bit of a goofball, so the depressed version was a cause for concern.

"I got dumped by my girlfriend and…" The Lieutenant began to cry now, pulled out a notebook, and started to scribble in it rapidly. Edward raised an eyebrow while Al became more concerned. This behavior was quite disturbing.

"And what?" Alphonse pressed. Havoc looked up from his notebook (coughdiarycough) and moaned.

"…and she dumped me for the Colonel." Edward looked up at the ceiling as if to say 'How did I know?' and interrupted.

"You poor man, what is this, the seventh one?" Havoc shook his head.

"Nope, it's the eighth…"

_Oh man, he has the absolute _worst_ luck._

Havoc continued with a sniffle. "Here boss, I was told to drop this off." Ed stared at the package. "I think it's your military uniforms and… uhh… Boss?" The Second Lieutenant paled under the glare he was receiving from a severely pissed Fullmetal Alchemist as Alphonse sidled out of the room.

"Havoc."

"Yeah Boss?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your gun?"

"Why would I give it to you?"

"'Cause if you don't, I'll be forced to resort to extreme measures and take it anyway." Ed's voice was level but his eyes said otherwise.

"Uhh… Here you go!" Havoc fumbled for his handgun and passed it to Edward. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you gonna do?" Ed's grin made Havoc shiver.

"I'm gonna pull a Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Which means…?"

"Shooting at Mustang."

"Isn't that insubordination?"

"I'm not gonna hit him. Just freak him out lots."

"Ooookaaaay… why?"

"'Cause he gave me this stupid mission." Havoc still looked skeptical. Ed sighed and added, "Why don't you consider this pay back for the Colonel stealing your girlfriend?"

At the last statement, the Lieutenant grinned and said, "I like the way you think."

Edward's only reply was, "I know." With that, he sped out of the room and past a very confused younger sibling in the hall. Havoc followed and motioned for Alphonse to come too.

- - - - -

Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't here yet, so Roy was catching some shut-eye before she reported. 

"Colonel." The quiet voice nearly registered in his sleepy mind as a warning to wake up, but to no avail. He was drifting back into the world of the sleeping when…

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

"Ahh! Sorry Lieutenant I'm working now!"

There was a halo of bullet-holes in the desk millimeters away from where the Colonel's head had been. A snicker made Mustang look up from furiously signing his paperwork to see Edward pointing a gun at him. Mustang had seriously thought it was Lt. Hawkeye.

"Missed me." The Flame Alchemist said with the slightest hint of caution. Roy's reply was supposed to be smug, but he had no idea how mentally stable Ed was right now. Roy had not forgotten the earlier incident involving him hiding under his desk and did not want to repeat it. With one gloved finger still on the trigger, Edward grinned.

"You still pissed your pants." One look at the horror and humiliation on the Colonel's face and the boy's grin widened. "Who said I was gonna hit you?"

_Who gave Ed a gun? _Mustand thought.

"Sorry sir." Alphonse and Havoc were standing in the doorway smirking. They had seen the entire spectacle and now Havoc was thoroughly amused. "That's my gun."

"Lieutenant Havoc, why is Fullmetal pointing your gun at me?"

"'Cause I gave it to him."

"Why did you give it to him?"

"Uh, because..."

"Lieutenant, I'm warning you. answer the question..."

"'Cause he said he be forced to resort to extreme measures and take it anyway..."

_Typical Ed._

"…And 'cause you stole my girlfriend."

"Oh." _That makes more sense than it doesn't._ "And Ed wasn't trying to hit me?" Edward nodded as Havoc snickered.

"Boss, you're like a short, angsty, male version of Hawkeye." Ed twitched and gave Havoc the 'I can't believe you said that' look.

"That's so wrong. And I'm not short!" Before Edward could storm out of the office, Roy cleared his throat.

"Havoc, take Fullmetal to the munitions warehouse and give him the standard weapons kit."

"Wait, what the hell?"

"Fullmetal, you have obviously proven that you are more than able of wielding firearms. So shut up and get out of my office."

Havoc and Alphonse began to drag a stunned Fullmetal Alchemist out the door and down the hall. The only evidence of Edward's disapproval was a shout of "MUSTANG! YOU BASTARD!"

- - - - -

"Well Harry, how did you like meting Professor Slughorn?" Professor Dumbledore was still bright eyed and awake despite the fact that it was very late at night. Technically, it was one 'o'clock in the morning, and not exactly the ideal time to be hiring teachers. 

"He was… err… interesting." both an early morning and little sleep were making Harry drowsy and addled. Not wanting to dwell on the new teacher, Harry changed the subject. "Are we going to the Weasley's now?"

"I apologize but, we have just one more stop before you can retire. Come here." Harry approached the old man and prepared for another side-along Apparition. Several uncomfortable seconds later, they were in a new brightly lit hallway, with large windows revealing afternoon sunlight.

"Ack! Bright light!" Harry protested, squinting. "Um sir, where are we?"

"Don't worry. We are here to pick up an exchange student and settle matters with another teacher. If you would follow me, I believe his office is this way." Not even bothering to see if he was followed, Dumbledore strode down the hall, leaving Harry to stumble after him.

- - - - -

**A/N: Well… sorry it took so long to update! I had some major pain in the ass tests at school. (Complains about the education system and standardized tests)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Michi P., Niver, Kestrel Faeran, and Feefee223! Yay I'm still alive!**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Harry Potter and the Half-blood Homunculi **

A HP/FMA xover by Annethy

- - - - -

Chapter Three: Introductions

- - - - -

(3-6-07)- Yep, another big edit ... if you hate me, I understand.

- - - - -

"Excuse me, is Colonel Mustang in?"

Professor Dumbledore had led Harry through a maze of hallways and was now speaking to a man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man was wearing a blue uniform and standing guard outside the doors to what Harry assumed was an office.

"Depends. Who are you?"

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is one of my students, Harry Potter. I need to speak with Colonel Mustang about the teaching position and the exchange student."

"Hold on a second." The guard said, and stuck his head through the door. There was a quick interchange between the guard and whoever was inside.

"Go on in Professor, but I'm afraid your student will have to wait a little while."

Dumbledore nodded and entered the office as Harry sat down in a chair across the hallway. He was tired and had just started to drift when a loud clanking sound woke him up. A large suit of armor and a girl around his age were walking down the hallway to the office and the man in blue.

"Lieutenant Havoc, do you know where Nii-san is? Winry is ready to do his maintenance."

"Sorry," Lt. Havoc said, "But I think Hawkeye is helping him polish his marksmanship at the shooting range." At this comment, the girl stomped of in a huff.

"I'll be waiting in his dorm." She called over her shoulder.

"Thank you Lieutenant, Bye." The armor turned around to follow the girl but instead came face to face with Harry. It stared at Harry with glowing red eyes as Harry stared back.

"Who are you?" it asked. The armor's voice was somewhat hollow and had a metallic ring to it.

Harry just stared. The armor's voice was definitely male, albeit young. Harry wondered how someone who sounded that young could go around wearing a huge clanking suit of armor. Ignoring the odd look on Harry's face, the armor repeated itself. "Who are you? I'm Alphonse Elric, you can call me Al."

"Huh? Oh, right… I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry had been expecting a stare or something like "You're Harry Potter! My mom says your crazy! Ahh! Mom there's that crazy boy outside!", so when Al merely nodded, Harry was mildly surprised.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? If you're trying to join the military, it won't work. Nii-san says that the Colonel will only let people over the age of twenty join his division now. I know Nii-san was an exception, but that was about five years ago."

"Err… no I'm not trying to join the military. I'm here with the headmaster of my school. He's making plans for a new teacher and picking up an exchange student."

"What is your school called? Nii-san says that he has to go as an exchange student to some Hogwarts place."

"Yeah, I got to Hogwarts! This "Nii-san" person must be the exchange student the professor mentioned. Who is "Nii-san" anyway?"

"Oh, Nii-san is my older broth-" Alphonse began before he was interrupted by a shout of "Ed, you idiot! You better not have broken it again!" and a loud clang. Ignoring the loud disruption, Al continued. "-brother, Edward Elric."

"Sorry for interrupting, but are those kinds of noises normal? You and um… the Lieutenant weren't very surprised."

"Oh, don't worry, that happens all the time." Al gave a nonchalant shrug and shifted his attention to a woman walking around the corner. "Miss Riza, how is Nii-san's marksmanship?" The woman wore a blue uniform and had her hair bound up on the back of her head. A medium-sized dog walked her heel, while she carried a box of what looked like paperwork.

"Its fine Al, Edward is quite the sharpshooter. I'm surprised he didn't use guns in the Border Episode." the woman replied. She had the presence of Professor McGonagall, imposing and sharp.

"Nii-san says he spent nearly all of his time fighting with alchemy or using hand-to-hand combat." Alphonse was shifting uncomfortably now. "Can we not talk about this? Sometimes, he wakes up screaming at night because he dreams about it."

"That's alright. I understand." The woman smiled softly as if remembering something, before walking into the office where Professor Dumbledore was.

"I'm sorry Harry. What were we talking about?" Alphonse apologized.

"Err… Hogwarts." Harry stumbled.

"Oh yeah! Well, Nii-san says it's a school.. for magic and-" Al started before being cut off again, this time, by a uniformed man with onyx eyes and hair, who was sticking his head out of the office.

"Alphonse, go bring your brother down here. Make sure he's in his uniform!" the man ordered.

"Colonel, what if his maintenance isn't done?"

"Tell him to get down here as soon as it's finished."

"Yes sir!" Al started to turn to go down the hallway.

"Remember the uniform!" the man shouted at the retreating armor before returning to the office.

"Sorry, Harry! I have to go find a madman! Bye!" Al yelled over his shoulder with a wave as he rounded the corner.

Harry sighed and stared at the ceiling. Soon, he started to doze off, but awoke at the sound of a door opening. The black haired man and Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway.

"Ah Harry, would you please come in here?" requested Professor Dumbledore, gesturing to the office interior. Harry cautiously walked into the office as Professor Dumbledore turned to the sable-eyed man and spoke.

" Roy, is Mr. Elric coming down soon?"

The man, Roy, sighed and nodded. "Yes, he is having maintenance done and should be down momentarily."

"Maintenance? Does this have anything to do with his… condition?" Roy gave the older man a warning glare and nodded a second time, as Harry just stood there dazed and confused. Condition? Maintenance? What were they talking bout?

"Well then, back to business. Harry, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He will be teaching at Hogwarts his year."

"But sir, what about Professor Slughorn?"

"No need to worry, Colonel Mustang is going to be teaching a new class, Alchemy."

"Alchemy, sir? Isn't that what Nicholas Flamel used to create the Philosopher's Stone?" Mustang scowled in Harry's general direction then glanced at Professor Dumbledore. The elderly man simply inclined his head and smiled.

"No Harry, Nicholas used wizard alchemy. Not only is it much harder to learn than the Colonel's style, but it has no use other than creating the Philosopher's Stone. The Ministry of Magic has set up an exchange program with Amestris' government to help maintain good foreign relations."

"Oh… err… okay…" A sharp rap on the office door interrupted the rest of Harry's response.

"Enter." ordered Mustang.

In walked a boy with long blonde hair tied back in a braid and bright gold eyes. He was a little shorter than Harry was (about three centimeters) and wore the blue uniform Harry had begun to associate with the military, except he had a black band around his left bicep. After closer inspection, Harry realized the band bore a red cross with a serpent winding around it.

"Reporting, sir." He said to Mustang with a mocking salute.

"Well Edward, I never thought I'd actually see you in proper uniform." Mustang said.

"Kiss it, Mustang." Edward retorted defiantly.

"Language, language, Edward." was the mild reply.

Before anything could escalate, Dumbledore interrupted. " Roy, would you mind introducing us?"

"Edward, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is one of his students, Harry Potter." Edward shook both their hands using his left. Mustang continued, "Professor, Harry, this is Edward Elric. He's the best the Academy has to offer and my star student." Roy paused for a moment and then added, with a malicious grin, "He's also really short."

At the mention of his height, Edward twitched and pulled out a handgun before emptying a full clip at the area around Mustang's head. When the dust cleared, Harry saw a halo of bullet-holes ringing the Colonel's head. Edward was shouting obscenities while reloading his gun and Mustang was attempting to hide under his desk.

"You must really want me out of here. What the hell happened to the "perfectly good subordinate" you were talking about earlier, eh Useless?"

"He got replaced by a gun-toting midget in a uniform."

"Shut up! not my idea! And I'm only eight centimeters shorter than you, jerk!"

"Whatever."

"Colonel Mustang, Mr. Elric, may we continue?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Sorry. Please, continue." Both relaxed from their positions, be it passive or aggressive.

"I understand I shall be taking Mr. Elric with me now. If you would be so kind as to get your bags, we can depart. Harry, why don't you assist him?" Edward nodded, placed his handgun in its holster and exited the office, Harry following close behind.

Walking down the hallway, Harry turned to Edward and said, "Edward, how old are you?"

The shorter boy set his gold eyes on Harry for a moment before replying, "First, call me Ed. Second, I'm sixteen going on seventeen in December. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to know what year you're going to be in."

"Sixth, I think."

"Have they decided what house you are going to be in?"

"Eh… what?" The two of them had arrived at Edward's dorm and Ed was rifling through his pockets. "Damn keys," He muttered.

"Well, at Hogwarts there are four houses the students are sorted into. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffle-" Harry stopped when Ed kicked the door to the dorm in. "Did you just kick your door in?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind."

- - - - -

Ed shrugged and turned to his suitcase. It was a battered little case, filled with a jumble of books, clothes, and papers. However, compared to his room, Edward's suitcase was nothing. Several bookshelves were filled with heavy books, the smallest being three inches thick. The desk was covered in papers bearing circles and complex equations.

"Err, Ed? Why do you have all those guns?" Ed looked up from the papers he was stuffing into his suitcase, atop his extra military uniforms and trademark red coat. Harry was pointing to his unmade bed. Lying half-under said bed, was an open weapons kit with a rifle, combat knife, spare handgun, and enough ammunition for an entire army inside.

_Crap. Gotta' think fast…_ Edward thought.

"I go to a _military_ academy. They teach alchemy here, yeah, but that's only one branch and not everyone can use alchemy. I have combat, tactics, interrogation, foreign nations, and a bunch of other classes. You learn a bunch of stuff here. For example, I can speak another language and know how to hotwire almost anything, even a tank. I used to take munitions, but I just finished that class so they gave me the weapons kit."

_Actually, I learned alchemy from a lady who left me and my brother stranded on a desert island for a month. I learned Drachman up on the border by decoding intercepted communications and Fuery taught me the hotwiring trick. I got the weapons kit from Mustang because I was shooting at his head this morning. _

"So you're really gonna be a soldier?"

_I already am, moron. _

"Yeah, but once I graduate, I'm probably gonna take the State Alchemist Exam."

_Already did that too. _

"What's that?"

_Grraah! Don't you ever stop asking questions? _

"It's an exam where I take a written test and practical examination. If I pass, I get access to the state research facilities and libraries. It's supposed to be really hard tho'." Ed turned to his weapons kit, got some extra ammo out and put it next to the handgun already at his belt. Then he packed up all the other stuff in the kit, shut the lid, and slung it over his shoulder. "Okay. I have all my stuff, let's go."

_Ditch this hellhole and go find another filled with people who belong in the loony bin. Wonderful. _

"Oh… right."

"Shit. The door's broke. Hang on, I'll fix it."

_Dammit Mustang! I can't just clap and fix it, nooo; I have to keep a low profile. Draw a friging circle. Feh. _

Pulling a piece of chalk out of his pocket, Edward drew his standard transmutation circle on the door (which had the handle broken clean off) and placed his left hand upon it. There was the familiar sensation of crackling electricity, the smell of ozone, the bright blue light, and the door was fixed.

Edward grinned crookedly. He had always liked using a circle. True, by just clapping his hands, he would subconsciously register what he was transmuting, but figuring it out with equations was so much more fun.

"Was that…?" Harry's astonished voice interrupted his musings.

"Hm? Yeah, that was alchemy. Don't ask me to explain it, that's Mustang's job."

Harry nodded and followed Ed as the older boy strode down the hallway to Mustang's office.

- - - - -

I AM SO SORRY! T.T

Yeah, Ed's still pissed about this whole mission thing. The Border Episode is something that is not mentioned in the timeline (November to April) don't worry it wont be too important. I'll be writing about it in Reminiscences of a Soldier (if I remember to… :P). I just had to stick in the hotwire a tank thing. It's a running joke me and my friends have.


	5. Chapter 4: Betting and Potatoes

Harry Potter and the Half-blood Homunculi

A HP/FMA xover by Annethy

- - - - -

Chapter Four: Betting and Potatoes

- - - - -

(3-6-07) - I suck and I know it!

The little "- - - - -" things usually represent a change in point of view or setting. And there was that big gap in the timeline from October to June right? Well, some stuff happened that won't be explained till later. :3 Yeah… heh…

- - - - -

Colonel Roy Mustang was very much aware of the fact that there were betting pools in and about his office. He was also conscious that he (and how many women he dated during the week) was often the subject of the betting. In fact, he even took part in some betting occasionally, so when Lt. Havoc told him that Breda, Falman, and Fuery were betting on him being killed or gravely wounded by Ed that day, Roy wasn't too surprised.

Truth be told, Roy had asked Havoc which side he was betting on that day and said he would split his winnings with Havoc if the Lieutenant betted for and with him. Havoc had agreed, but then there was the problem with assigning Edward the mission, giving Edward the uniform and Roy's bad habit of making fun of Edward whenever possible. This resulted in three near death experiences so far that day, not including Roy's usual procrastination punishments from Lt. Hawkeye.

Havoc had already displayed his loose allegiance with his superior officer by giving Edward a handgun in revenge for being dumped by the girl at the bakery who had decided that the Colonel was undeniably sexier than the Second Lieutenant was. Roy had decided that he did not wish for any more bullet holes in his desk, burn marks on the walls, or traumatizing experiences that day, so he had devised an ingenious plan to stay alive and earn (win) some money. His masterful plan was… not saying anything that might make Ed want to blow the older man's head off with a large cannon, which was anything he would normally say.

So, Roy watched in silence as a disgruntled Fullmetal Alchemist entered the office followed by a wary teenage wizard. His lips were sealed against teasing remarks when Ed's mechanic asked to speak to him in the hallway. He mutely watched as the boy slid the miniature tool kit into his briefcase and the oil can into his pocket. Finally, the old man poofed Edward's luggage somewhere else, pulled out what looked like an old sock that was an obnoxious shade of green, and whisked the two adolescents away from East Headquarters and to who knows where. Ten minutes later, Havoc pocked his head into the room.

"I assume that by the lack of gunshots and Ed cursing your existence, you didn't say anything? Shall I call Fuery, Falman, and Breda in to finish the bet?"

"Go ahead,"

Eventually the not-so-golden trio stood in front of the Colonel's very large, slightly charred, and important desk, which had a bottle of scotch in the bottom left-hand drawer. Lt. Hawkeye had left the office just after Edward went to get his luggage, so procrastinating was safe... for now.

"Gentlemen," Havoc began dramatically, "as you can see by the lack of charred flesh, copious amounts of blood, fresh bullet holes, and the very alive man in front of you, that Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, has not been brutally murdered by Major Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Havoc, you lost me at the copious amounts of blood part…"

Mustang sighed in exasperation. Sometimes Lt. Havoc went over the top with theatrics, almost as much as Major Armstrong did. "I didn't get killed by Ed. We win the bet, so pay up."

The three subordinates groaned, reached for their wallets, and gave both Roy and Havoc 200 cenz from each of them.

"All right, you're dismissed." Roy ordered. The four men left the office, one extremely jubilant, and the others miserable. The door was left open, allowing Roy to hear snippets of conversations in the hallway. Most of it was dull gossip about the news and some kind of discovery the state alchemists in Central had made.

Roy blocked it out and stared lazily at the paperwork on his desk, wishing he could burn it. He spent the next hour or so like this until he heard an intense argument in the hallway. It was between Alphonse and Winry and apparently was quite a case of controversy.

"-- wasn't exactly totally dressed. It looked like you and Nii-san were--"

"Alphonse! It. Was. Nothing."

"But you were on top of Nii-san and--"

"I tripped! Seriously Al, get your helmet out of the gutter! That's gross!"

"Then how did you end up first-basin' with--?"

"SHUT UP! Alphonse Elric, if you tell anyone what you saw, I swear, you are going to be scrap metal!"

Roy blinked several times, sat up straight, and shook his head, just in time to see Winry stomp past his office, her face an impeccable shade of red. Fullmetal making out with his mechanic. That bit of information was interesting… and totally unwanted.

That didn't mean it wasn't blackmail worthy.

- - - - -

"What in the name of Shamballa was that?" Edward gasped, while his head spun in two different directions.

"That, as you so eloquently put it, was a Portkey." replied Professor Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I'll stick with trains, thank you very much." He muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"How does it work?" the young alchemist questioned, "I mean, the necessary amount of energy to move three people as far and as fast as we did must be enormous and…" Edward trailed off while his eyes glazed over as he theorized.

"Edward, any questions you have will be answered at the school when term starts."

"Huh? Oh, gotcha."

"Good. Now, Harry would you please step in here for a moment?" Dumbledore was referring to a nearby shed, which was apparently was filled with… brooms? Edward shrugged and took a moment to examine his surroundings. It was night, much different from the mid afternoon he had left in East City. He was standing in front of a building that defied the laws of physics. The house (?) looked like someone had welded a bunch of boxes together lopsided and painted it to somewhat resemble a dwelling.

Edward stared at the house that made Envy look mentally secure until a flurry of movement caught his eye. Something was creeping towards him. To an onlooker, it would look like a potato with legs. To Edward however, it was a chimera, the likes of which he had never seen before. The alchemist squatted down as the potato-chimera shuffled up to the larger being.

The potato-chimera was humanoid, and when Ed went to poke it with his right hand, it made a noise that sounded like "geroff" and clamped down on the index finger with sharp little teeth. It then proceeded to tear the glove to shreds as Ed simply began to jab it with his human hand. It felt like a potato and definitely was a chimera, but there weren't any alchemic energy traces to show what had bound the two organisms (whatever they were) together.

_'Maybe they used magic… I couldn't find any energy traces on that damn sock thing, so I guess it makes sense I can't tell what was used to fuse this… Damn wizards… They should know better than to mess with life like this… I'll bet my watch that they didn't even worry about backlash or repercussions. And how the hell did they manage to fuse animal cells with plant cells?' _

Meanwhile, the potato-chimera had given up on drawing blood from the metal appendage and was now trying to eat Edward's boot. Ed stood up and stared at the current engagement between his boot and the warped creature, before kicking it over a fence. Ed examined the glove. It was useless now, revealing the dull shine of his automail to gleam in the darkness.

Ed sighed and glanced over his shoulder to the shed where Dumbledore had led Harry. The two still had not come out so Ed quickly clapped his hands together and transmuted the glove back into its normal un-shredded state. He was immediately attacked by another potato-chimera, just as the two wizards exited the shed.

- - - - -

Dumbledore was giving Harry some last minute words of advice.

"-- lastly, while you are here, the Burrow has been given the highest security the Ministry can offer. These measures have caused a certain amount of inconvenience to Arthur and Molly –- all their post, for instance, is being searched before being sent on. They do not mind in the slightest, for it is their for your safety. However, it would be poor repayment for them if you risked your neck while staying with them."

"I understand," Harry said quickly, before continuing, "Professor, I don't understand why Ed came here with us."

"I believe the alchemic techniques he and his teacher have will be beneficial to our fight against Voldemort. Also, I have the feeling that he will be a very good friend and asset, that is, if he lets you…"

"What?"

"You will see what I mean eventually."

"Oh, right…"

"Very well then," said the older wizard, pushing the door to the broom shed open and stepping out into the yard, just in time to see a gnome get booted over a fence by a blonde alchemist.

"Nice shot," said Harry. Ed glared over his shoulder at the boy behind him and then to where the gnome had landed.

"What the hell are you people doing making chimeras like that and letting them wander around!? Do you have any idea what the consequences for unlicensed chimera creation are? It's a freaking firing squad! I mean-" Edward's tirade was cut short by Professor Dumbledore.

"Edward. That was not a chimera. It was a magical creature called a gnome. They are fairly common and I highly doubt the Weasley's are going to get a firing squad for having them in their garden."

The alchemist processed this for a moment before turning slightly red. He looked down at the ground abashedly and mumbled, "Sorry,"

"It's quite alright. Come on, I'm sure Molly can't wait to lament over how thin you two are."

- - - - -

The three approached the back door of the house, which was surrounded by boots and rusty bucket things. Dumbledore knocked three times, paused, and then knocked twice more as the curtain in the window twitched in a flurry of red and white checkers.

"Who's there?" ordered a voice. "State your business!"

"It is I Dumbledore, bringing Harry and the alchemist."

The door burst open at once. In the entrance stood a short and plump woman with read hair in an old bathrobe.

"Harry dear! Goodness Albus, we weren't supposed to expect you till seven!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Harry and Edward over the threshold. "Horace proved much more persuadable than expected, and Roy had had Edward ready the same day he was informed of his coming. Hello, Nymphadora!"

Edward glanced about the kitchen and saw that the red haired woman was not the only person in the room. A young woman with a pale face and mousy brown hair sat at the kitchen table, clutching a large mug.

"Hello Albus," she said wearily, "Wotcher Harry."

"Hi Tonks," Harry replied. Personally, Edward thought she looked a little bit ill, and her smile was obviously forced.

"I'd best be off," she said quickly, standing up and pulling a cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Mrs. Weasley."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

Edward had noticed something ginger twining itself around his ankles and was now watching an ugly cat inspect his left boot.

'What is it with these animals and my boots?' he thought. 'Or maybe it's just the automail…' Edward knelt down on the ground and offered the cat his hands. After a quick sniff of the left, the cat promptly began to nose and paw the right. 'Damn, that's a smart cat! Though the oil I use is kind of strong smelling…'

Now finished with it's the investigation of the automail, the cat began to rub its head against his hands, asking to be scratched. Edward smiled softly and obliged. Then he realized he had been very ignorant of his surroundings. The brown haired woman had left and now Dumbledore was speaking to Harry.

"—at Hogwarts Harry. Molly, if you could give this letter to Arthur when he gets here, I would much appreciate it. Edward?"

"Yes, sir?" Edward stood up and saluted the elderly man.

"Really, there's no need for that here. You aren't in a military setting any more."

"Sorry, sir," Edward apologized, relaxing and lowering his hand.

"Colonel Mustang told me to give this to you." Dumbledore handed Edward a small box bearing the military crest and a letter with the same insignia. "Now, I must be off. Goodnight."

Dumbledore bowed to Mrs. Weasley and hurried out the door, vanishing with a pop a few paces away. Edward frowned. Between getting his weapons kit and being dragged off to the shooting gallery, he had had time to read the report Roy had given him in the office that morning. It had not mentioned Portkies, but there was something called Apparition, which allowed the wizard to instantly teleport one's self to anywhere they wanted. It sounded like they were reversing their atomic structure to its basic elements and then transferring energy to a certain place before rearranging their atoms. It would be high-level alchemy under the field of human transmutation, but since wizards didn't follow equivalent exchange…

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was cross-examining Harry.

"—Stretching Jinxes on you. I swear, Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes." She then turned her attention to Edward. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we were introduced properly. I'm Molly Weasley."

"Edward Elric."

"Are the two of you hungry?" she asked.

"I am," said Harry.

"Anything's better than that crap they feed us in the mess hall."

"Sit down dears, I'll knock something up."

The two boys sat down at the table and the cat from earlier jumped up on Edward's lap. Ed smiled and began to scratch it behind the ears.

"Hermione's here?" Harry asked happily.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," said Mrs. Weasley, rapping a large pot with a stick— _'Wand,'_ Edward corrected himself. _'Wizards use wands, not sticks.'_ The pot bounced on to the stove with a clang and began to bubble as Edward twitched. This was his fourth display of magic in twenty minutes and it still freaked him out. The pot could have been magnetized, but how was it filled with the liquid?

"Edward."

Theoretically, the heating of the pot could be achieved with a simple transmutation circle, the one for transferring heat through conduction. Harnessing the heat already in the stove, it would speed up the process dramatically. However, there had been no traces of alchemic light, blue, gold, or red, and Mrs. Weasley hadn't drawn a transmutation circle, but seemed to be in possession of all her body parts.

"Edward!"

"Huh?" Ed snapped his head up to see Mrs. Weasley looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Aren't you going to eat, dear? I doesn't look like they feed you very well in that Academy of yours…"

"What?" Ed said be fore he realized there was a bowl of onion soup on the table in front of him and Harry was eating with gusto. "Oh, don't worry, I'll eat…" Edward picked up the spoon and proceeded to consume almost all of his soup in three minutes despite the fact that it was a large bowl of soup and quite hot. Because of the mission, he had been forced to skip lunch, so he was hungry.

Edward turned his attention to the letter Dumbledore had given him. The letter was addressed to "Shrimp" and inside were several sheets of paper. The first one was a letter from the Colonel.

_Fullmetal, _

_Due to the fact that this mission doubles as diplomatic business, you and I are going to have too meet with the Minister of Magic on July 13. I know it's a bad day for you and I, but this wasn't under our control so suck it up. Professor Dumbledore has arranged to have on of his supporters take you to the Ministry that day. however this gesture may symbolize an "alliance" with Dumbledore, who isn't the most popular man in their world so don't be surprised if we aren't welcomed too warmly. Also, under no circumstances are you to use alchemy "your way", just use transmutation circles, and even then, only if absolutely necessary. I suggest you make some gloves with arrays on them. _

_Moving on past the diplomatic stuff, all your expenses will be forwarded to your paycheck and research funds. Enclosed in the box is a Red Stone. Put it in your watch. Because your watch was damaged in Lior and wasn't repaired until after the Drachman Border incident, you alchemic amplifier was never replaced. I know what it is made of, but it's orders from the top brass, so don't complain. And keep it secret, shrimp. _

_Colonel Roy Mustang _

_Note: You'll also have to send me a report on whatever crackpot lie you've made up about the "Academy". We don't want our stories mixed up._

Edward picked up the box. He could feel the gentle pulse of alchemic energy surging through his hand, just like a heartbeat.

_'Well, duh,'_ he thought, ignoring the conversation Mrs. Weasley was having with Harry. _'Red Stones and the Philosopher's Stone are made the same way. A human has three parts, body soul, and spirit. The spirit keeps the body and soul connected. If you translate that to alchemic terms, the spirit is pure energy. To create a stone you simply take that energy and solidify it into a liquid or a crystal. _

_'The homunculi don't have a soul, just a body. They draw on the energy in their Red Stones to keep their bodies functioning, just like a normal human. However the energy that would be used to connect the soul has to go somewhere, hence the regenerative abilities and powers. And because there is more than one spirit in the Stones, they can come back to life. Still, there isn't a limitless amount of spirit in a Stone, so in theory you can kill a homunculus without the special array if you try long enough. _

_'Their powers could probably be duplicated, but they would be classified as human transmutation, and therefore are illegal. The Homunculi each have abilities like that of a human's normal bodily function, but they can manipulate the odds in their favor. Lust's claws are nails reinforced with protein and carbon, able to grow quickly and shed their cells, allowing the illusion of them shrinking back. Gluttony is a matter of extreme metabolism. Greed was bodily carbon composition. Wrath has Alchemy and muscle control, and Envy has bodily growth and immense hormone manipulation.'_

Edward sighed. That had been an impressive and depressing internal monologue. Mind still on the homunculi, he wondered if Winry and Al had gotten to Rizembool all right.

- - - - -

A/N: Well, I'm really sorry it took so long to update! First, I had the chapter written on notebook paper, but then I got grounded from the computer. Then I got grounded even longer because of me report card. When I finally got my computer back, my schedule was full with yoga, roll practice (kayaking), kickboxing, and homework. Finally, we got some snow days, which was enough time for me to revise, edit, and type this copy up.

Enough with my personal life. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing:

shinigami109, Beccann, Black Blood Alchemist, Damgel, Shadewolf7, Wolven Spirits, KatarasHomegirl, feefee223, Sukoshi Kiajuu, iceprincess421, EdElricRules, Lunamora, Dark Rurouni Alchemist, SadA4aru-SamA, nightmare70, Marz1, and cricketchick1990.

And because I forgot to thank my reviewers from chapter two, thanks to Marz1, Sukoshi Kiajuu, nightmare70, Fullmetal Fangrl, Vulpix1000, Joanne, and Kestrel Faeran.

Please review! And feel free to add suggestions or ask questions!


End file.
